


As the last leaves fall

by Elysandra



Series: Persephone in furs [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: At the park, F/M, Helen pushes Nikola's limits, Tiny Bingo, established D/s, just a little bit, late autumn, prompt: kneeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: It’s too late in the year for a picnic. Sipping tea while sitting on a park bench, on the other hand, is a lovely occupation for a day with such good weather.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Persephone in furs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	As the last leaves fall

~~~ 

  
His trousers are wet. 

There are large, sticky patches at his knees that cling to his skin with every step he takes. An uncomfortable, cold touch that does nothing to cool the heat of his embarrassment. On the contrary. He cannot help but feel that everyone they come across has to be noticing the darkened spots immediately, even though, rationally, he knows that water on black does not exactly count as noticeable. It has him quite restless nonetheless. 

“They will assume you assisted me with some kind of problem,” Helen comments as he escorts her back to the gates, and pats his arm in a rather condescending way that does nothing to calm him down either. It seems he is nowhere near as unreadable as he would want to be. Not to her. 

And she is right. No one in their right mind would assume that she led him to the most secluded spot in the park and had him kneel before her as she drank her tea, the wetness from the late Autumn leaves slowly seeping into the cloth of his trousers while he read to her about spiders in the Amazonian jungle. No one. 

And yet she did.

  
~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tiny Bingo prompt "Kneeling" in combination with "Autumn Leaves".


End file.
